Secret Santa
by Hasty Hastings
Summary: An innocent game of 'Secret Santa' doesn't go quite as planned.


**Author's Note: **"It's Chritmastime in the city!" I'm so pumped for Christmas it's not even funny anymore. I decided it was time to try out a Christmas one-shot. I've never written soley anything Harry/Ginny before, so spare me if I fail to capture their characters. Here it is, nothing too fancy, but a little bit of fluffy Christmas things here and there. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J.K Rowling, I checked.

**Secret Santa**

"Harry, dear, are you in here?" Molly Weasley called through the door of the 3rd floor's bathroom.

"I am, one second," Harry replied.

"Alright, well I'll be downstairs waiting for you to start Christmas decorating with the others then." She said, her voice sank as she hobbled farther down the stairs.

Back in the bathroom, Harry was wrapping a present. Not just any regular present for the annual Secret Santa the Weasleys did every year. This present was a ring. A simple Gold band with a Pear cut Diamond in the center with two tiny Rubies equalizing it on each of the diamond's sides. It was perfect.

The Weasleys had only begun the Secret Santa method two years back when Harry had suggested it, saying it was how they'd celebrate Christmas back in Muggle School. Being a Muggle game, Arthur was completely delighted to play it at every Christmas they spent together, which was turning out to be every year.

The only problem in Harry's brilliant plan was how he was going to get Ginny's name. The family drew out of a cauldron to decide who would buy a present for who. He'd caught a break last year when he'd drawn Victoire's name. Molly was happy to knit him little mittens and booties to give her. This year was completely different.

Tying the ribbon on the small box, Harry decided not to put it on the gift table yet, just to be safe. And, by plain request of Ginny, he was obligated to ask her father for permission before getting himself into any sort of commitment with her alone. Family was important to Ginny, and Harry was no exception. Harry truly respected Ginny for that, and had no problem whatsoever asking Arthur for permission.

He slipped the box into his trunk under the bed he occupied in the room he now shared with Ron. Thought very nervous, Harry didn't blink before proceeding to the study to find Mr. Weasley.

Coming up to the room, Harry knocked on the door eagerly.

"Come in, Harry." Arthur murmured through the door that stood ajar.

"Hello, Sir." Harry sputtered.

Arthur turned around in his chair, skimming Harry's face.

"Everything alright, son? You haven't called e Mr. Weasley since you were about fourteen."

"Yes. I just- I wanted to ask you something." Harry sat on the chair in the office's corner.

"Anything, Harry, you know I'll answer truthful."

"I…I was…wondering if- if I could ask for Ginny to be my wife, if she'll have me." He blurted out, cursing for not beating around the bush for one of the only times in his life.

"Oh, well, that certainly _is _a big question to ask me," A smile stretched on his face. "Harry… I'd… I think…." Arthur seemed to go one forever, leaving Harry to think something bad was about to happen. "… How do I even begin to say this?" He laughed.

"Harry, you're nothing short of another son to me. I've considered you my son for going on seven years now. I've seen you defeat the Dark Lord numerous times, you saved the Wizarding World, you've saved my own children, Hell, you've even saved my life." Arthur chuckled.

Harry was still uneasy. He was beginning to feel that Arthur saw no reason in marrying his daughter off to some Git he'd already called part of the family.

A twinkle shone in his blue eye and Arthur finished, "I can't think of any man on this planet, this universe, this light year or beyond who I'd want to give my baby girl to. You're definitely allowed to have Ginevra. She's all yours, has been too." He smiled.

Relief rushed over Harry as he stood from the chair. "Thanks, Arthur!" Harry bellowed, hugging him tight.

"Oh, Merlin… Call me Dad, Harry. I want you to. So, when will you be asking her?"

Harry backed up, "Hopefully tonight during the annual present exchange. If plans work out." Harry sighed. This year, he'd drawn Angelina's name. Not that he was disappointed, he was just dreading the switch.

"That's going to be difficult, little Teddy's got Ginny this year." Arthur cleared off his desk. "I reckon it shouldn't be too hard to bribe him out of it, though he adores Ginny dearly." Arthur spoke of the nearly four-year-old.

"He loves me, he'll be glad to."

"No, I won't! I want Ginny!" Teddy whined from the foot of Harry's bed. He'd been trying to steal Ginny from him for the past twenty minutes and nothing had progressed.

"Please, Ted?"

"No!"

"I'll buy you a Broomstick!"

"I don't want a bwoomstick, I want to give Ginny her card." Teddy fussed.

"Please, Teddy? I really, really, really need help. I want to make it special." Harry tried compromising.

"Why?" Teddy glanced up at Harry.

"So I can ask Ginny to marry me." Harry blurted out… again.

"Ohhhh, so you wuve Ginny and want to mawwy her. I see." Teddy smiled.

"Yes, exactly." Harry breathed.

"But I don't want'ta lose you, Harry." Teddy frowned.

"Huh?"

"If you mawwy Ginny, then we can't have no more Harry and Teddy days." Teddy sniffled.

"What? No… Yes, we can always have Harry and Teddy days. Whenever you want." Harry consoled him.

"Pwomise?" Teddy begged.  
"Swear." Harry replied.

Teddy sat for a moment, then spoke up "Do ya think Angewina will like a Qwidditch card?"

Harry grinned. "I know for a fact she will love it a lot."

At promptly eight o'clock, the entire Weasley clan gathered in the spacious sitting room of the Burrow, identifying presents to exchange.

Harry and Teddy took places beside Ginny and on the floor, respectively. Ron and Hermione sat on the other side of the room with Percy and his new bride, Audrey, and a newly engaged George and Angelina sat with Bill, Fleur and Victiore by the fireplace.

Molly clapped excitedly. "Let's get this show on the road, Weasleys! I've got a pie in to oven." With that, she sat on the armrest of Arthur's armchair.

George, who played Santa Clause every year, began to pass out presents. Once everyone had received their respected gifts, it was time to open them.

"On the count of three, everyone!" Molly cried. "One… Two… THREE!" and the opening commenced.

In due time, everyone was inspecting what they'd gotten and chatter soon filled the room.

"Harry, I cannot accept this!" Harry spun around from getting more Cider to find Angelina flinging the ring that was to be for Ginny in disbelief.

"What the…? Potter, what in Merlin's beard are you up to?" George asked, infuriated.

"No, it's not as you think! I promise!" Harry cried.

"Harry, would you please explain what's going on?" Molly frowned.

Ginny snapped in "Yeah, boyfriend, what're you up to?"

Harry's mind rushed with thoughts. How was he going to go about explaining a proposal to everyone?

He chewed on air searching for the right words to use. He looked at Ron and Hermione who were confused, yet floored at the scene taking its course.

"No, you see," Harry began, walking over to Angelina and revoking the ring. "This ring… was the ring I planned on proposing to Ginny with… tonight." He explained, getting gasps and awes filled the emptiness as Harry continued explaining.

"… So, you see, I drew Angelina's name from the cauldron last month, which was nothing I was upset about, really. I just thought this would be the perfect way to do it. So when I tried bribing Teddy into giving me Ginny's name, he finally gave in, but we never switched the gifts. The one Angelina received was the one Ginny was supposed to, and Ginny got Angelina's. As embarrassing as this is, I'm glad it happened, because now I have your attention," Harry walked over to Ginny, sat down beside her, and proposed.

"May I have you as my wife, Gin? I promise it won't be this bad, our life. I just want to spend the rest of my life… with you. If you'll have me…" He asked.

Moments later, Ginny leapt from her spot on the sofa and tackled Harry into a kiss. "Yes, oh yes, Harry! I'll have you. Forever." She plucked the ring and slipped it onto her finger with no trouble.

Harry grinned "Happy Christmas, love."

"Same to you!" Ginny mumbled through their passionate kiss.

**So, Ginny was barely in this, but I think it turned out fairly well. You? **

**Review! x**


End file.
